Love Attains the Greatest Intensity in Murder
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: "Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder" -Octave Mirbeau.  AU Murder mystery with the Puffs, Ruffs, and others. Hope you like!
1. The Death

This fic is dedicated to 3B-JOJO, who took my play dough of an idea and mashed into the light bulb you see before you. Thanks I hope you like it!

AU: Everyone is around the same age in this fic, EVERYONE! The mayor, Blossom, Brick, Ms. Bellum, Mojo, etc… Everyone. The professor did not create the 'Powerpuff Girls' and Mojo did not create the 'Rowdyruff boys.' The RRB are not known as brothers and the PPG are not known as sisters. They don't have super powers. Mojo is not a monkey and Him is not a demon. I think that's everything.

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Blossom looks at the scene before her, everyone in Townsville had been invited to this party and yet only a handful of the most important people have shown up.<p>

Robin is there in the corner talking to a half drunk Mike Believe. Mitch and Princess are on the balcony talking about things Blossom doesn't really care about. Mojo and Him are sitting at the table, eating and drinking half-heartedly, not really having the fun they were promised. Ms. Bellum sits next to the Mayor talking about some legal thing as this is a party for the Mayor's election and Ms. Bellum is the Mayor's advisor.

The Mayor sees Blossom and smiles at her, she smiles back looking to the ring on her finger. Blossom sighs remembering when he proposed, she was too shocked to say no and at the alter, she just couldn't back out. She couldn't say no to him and she hated that. Her and the Mayor were an odd couple, but a couple no less, even if she wasn't exactly faithful to her 'dear' husband.

Speaking of unfaithful, here's her lover now. Brick meets her eyes and smirks, she smiles back wider than when she smiled at her husband. He gives her a quick wink before turning to his friend he was talking to. Butch, the millionaire, Blossom knew that Brick was very jealous of the wealth those around him had attained, herself included. She never understood how he even gets into these parties, he's flat broke and lives in a dirty apartment in downtown Townsville. But Blossom figured it must be his charm that got him places, his ability to lie fluently must come in handy when he's not on the list.

Blossom walks down a few steps, eyeing more of the guests. There's the Professor, just back from research in Antarctica, he is talking to Ms. Keane, who recently got promoted to Education Director of Townsville. While staring at the two, a figure crosses her sight. She focuses to see Butch and Brick again, the two of them walking toward the Butler, Boomer. Blossom and the Mayor had decided to give him the night off, as he hasn't had one in a few months and he said his friends would be there. Blossom didn't expect his friends to be Butch and Brick, in fact all three of them were very unlikely friends. However, Blossom shrugs this thought off and continues walking down the stairs. She reaches the bottom as her maid and chief chef approaches her,

"Good evening madam," She says with a curtsey. Blossom laughs,

"Buttercup, come now. I told you to take the night off!" She says smiling. Buttercup shrugs,

"I know! Just seeing if you remembered!" she says, taking off her apron to reveal a rather nice emerald dress. Blossom smiles at her, they were good friends, her and her maid, even if the latter worked for the former. Buttercup smoothes out her dress a little nervously,

"You look great," Blossom complaints trying to soothe her nerves. Buttercup smiles at her,

"Thanks," she looks around the room, eyes landing on something or someone Blossom can't see, "uh, I got to go. Bye Bloss!" she yells running away toward whatever she had spotted. Blossom shrugs, this was normal behavior for her friend. She feels a light tap on her shoulder and turns to see Boomer standing there in his usual stance. Hands in pockets, expression lazy, and eyes both annoyed and bored. Yes, he is the best butler they have ever had.

"Boss, the entertainment has arrived, do you want them to perform now?" he asks, eyes wandering away from her, not really interested in the conversation. Blossom nods,

"Yes now would be nice, Boomer" she says. Boomer nods slowly and walks off toward the small stage that was set up. They had got a singer/dancer to perform, she is rather famous and an old friend of Blossom, she agreed to do it for free. Her name is Bubbles. Blossom notices as Boomer walks back stage to where Bubbles was most likely waiting, she also notices that it takes a very long time for him to come out. So long she stops waiting and turns her attention else where, Butch has disappeared but Brick was by the punch bowl talking to Mike. Next thing she knew, Bubbles is singing on stage and Boomer is sitting beside Mojo and Him at the table. She sighs quietly and walks toward the table, taking a seat next to Ms. Bellum.

"Hello," she greets her friend with a smile, Ms. Bellum smiles back or at least Blossom thinks so, it's hard to see her face past all her hair.

"Hello," Ms. Bellum says back sweetly. Blossom looks to the seat beside Ms. Bellum, finding it empty, she frowns.

"Where's my husband?" she asks. Ms. Bellum shrugs,

"He left for the bathroom about a half an hour ago, I haven't seen him since. I figured he was with you," she says. Blossom bites her lip,

"No he wasn't with me. Where could he have gone?" she asks no one in particular. Ms. Bellum shrugs turning her attention back the singer,

"You know how he is, he's probably just trying to steal pickles from the salad in the kitchen." She says, Blossom smiles,

"Yeah you're right. I'm over-reacting." She says turning her attention back to the singer as well. Bubbles finishes her third song and the room is filled with clapping and praise. She picks up the mike to start her next song when a bone chilling scream erupts from somewhere upstairs. Brick runs toward it first, than Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles, and everyone filling up the stairs toward the scream. Brick burst in the room where the scream came from. Inside, are Buttercup, Butch, and the Mayor.

Only, one of them isn't breathing.


	2. The Secrets

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Butch holds Buttercup tightly in a hug, trying to calm her down. Blossom stares at the body in shock, there sprawled out the bed, is the pale and cold body of her husband, the Mayor. She falls to her knees, her legs giving out on her. Brick stares at her, wanting to comfort her but knowing he can't. Everyone looks at the Mayor in what seems like shock, though one person must be faking it because one person must have murdered him. Blossom stands shakily and walks toward his body, she stares at him noticing something amiss about him. It wasn't the dried blood on his neck and the sheets, no. It was his pocket…Where's his pocket watch? Blossom checks his chest pockets, than the dresser drawers. She looks back toward the group confused,<p>

"His pocket watch is missing," she states. The group exchanges glances with each other, Mitch just looks confused,

"Uh, he was murdered. Isn't that a little more important than some stupid pocket watch?" he says a bit sarcastically, Blossom rolls her eyes,

"That pocket watch is worth 3.8 million dollars, it could be the motive." She states simply. Princess glares at her,

"You don't seem to take his death hard… and you know the price of the watch. You're with him everyday, plus who else would he go in the bed room with," she says accusingly. Blossom's mouth drops open,

"Are you accusing me of murder? I would never! Not to mention I didn't leave the main room once this entire evening! Where as you, left a total of three times I noticed, not to mention I heard your daddy's company is in the ruins. You're running out of money, a nice 3.8 million would straighten that out wouldn't it?" She says, Princess glares hating that the tables have turned to her. Ms. Bellum stares at the two,

"Look, it was one of us…" she says quietly in fear, "and we need to get to the bottom of this. No one leaves until we find out who did this. One by one, we will hear everyone's night, all secrets will be revealed so don't try to hide them. Let's return to the main room, we have more room there and we don't have to see…" she trails off looking sadly at the body of the once proud, if slightly dimwitted, Mayor. Blossom nods,

"She's right. Let's go," she says walking out. Brick follows her and everyone else follows them back to the main room.

They all sit at the table in silence, no one knowing exactly what to say. They would say sorry to Blossom for her loss, but for all they knew, she could be the one that killed him. No one said anything for quite a few minutes. Finally Ms. Bellum spoke up,

"Let's start with you two," she says pointing to Butch and Buttercup, "what was your night like? And what were you two doing in the bedroom?" she asks softly. The whole table turns their attention to them, Butch gulps nervously.

"Well, I arrived early. At six," he starts,

"Why were you early?" Princess asks curious, Butch looks around the room nervously. Ms. Bellum stares at him,

"No secrets, it all comes out tonight," she says. Butch looks back toward her, he sighs. He says something extremely softly, hoping no one heard him. No one could,

"What, speak up?" Mojo demands annoyed. Butch runs a hand through his hair,

"Look just let me tell my story ok? You'll find out why I was early! WAIT? Why am I going first? Buttercup you go first!" he shouts, Buttercup sighs.

"Well, I was doing my normal duties as any employee of Blossom and the Mayor would. I was just finishing the meal for tonight when Blossom stopped by the kitchen and told me I could have the night off…

"_Hey Buttercup!" Blossom greets me happily. I sigh expecting more work,_

"_Yeah boss?" I ask, her smile widens,_

"_You have the night off! You're attending my party!" she yells in excitement. I smile at her,_

"_Thanks boss!" I say gathering up stuff getting ready to leave. She smiles once more,_

"_You better call me Blossom at the party tonight!" she yells in a fake command. I laugh a little as she leaves out the door. As soon as she's gone, I pull out my phone and send a text._

"Who did you text?" Robin asks.

"What did you say in the text?" Him asks.

"Will you shut up and let her tell the story?" Butch asks.

The table is quiet.

"As I was saying, I texted my friend, telling him about the party and that I could go,"

"OH! A him? Buttercup you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Bubbles shouts exited. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Can I just tell the story please?" she asks. Bubbles smiles apologetically,

"Sorry, please continue," she says sincerely. Buttercup nods,

"Ok, as soon as I fished texting him…." She drops out of the sentence, her cheeks turning a sort of pink color. Him smiles,

"What happens then? You have to tell everything dear," he reminds her sweetly. She takes a deep breath, not making eye contact with anyone at the table.

"As soon as I fished texting him, someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind…

_I was pulled to his chest in some sort of hug, I pull away from him harshly,_

"_What the hell are you doing? You're going to get us caught!" I yell at him angrily, he only smirks coming closer to him,_

"_I missed you," he whispers, his face inches away from mine. I push him away playfully,_

"_I missed you too, but seriously you're going to get us caught!" I yell at him again. He smiles his breath taking smile and leans near me again,_

"_Where could we go where we wouldn't get caught?" he asks softly, his breath tickling my ear. I smirk and grab his hand leading him to the servants' quarter. I knew it would be empty because it was only me and Boomer working today and Boomer had to go buy an outfit for tonight. The door also has a lock, just in case someone happens to try to come in. He smirks upon seeing the door, we've been here many times before. He stands behind me nonchalantly as a few people walk by, Mitch, Robin, and Princess to be exact. I open the door and, making sure no one is looking, he follows me inside the room. He kisses my neck softly as I lock the door. Once locked, I turn around and face him, his eyes staring into mine. He backs me up against the wall, his hands on my waist. He leans foreword slowly, agonizingly slow, once he's centimeters away from my lips, he stops moving. I stare at him in anticipation, waiting for him to give in and kiss me. He smirks,_

"_You want this don't you?" he asks. I say and do nothing, wanting him to give in first._

"_You want this kiss so badly, you want me so badly…" he whispers, his voice husky and low in a very sexy way. His hot breath blowing in my face softly with every breath he takes. _

"_Kiss me?" I practically beg, staring into his eyes. He smirks,_

"_Nope," he says popping the 'p,' "you're going to kiss me first." He says with determination. I bite my lip softly before licking my lips slowly, my tongue almost hitting his lips. He stares at my lips for minutes or two, just staring at them. _

"_It won't work," he sings softly, "I won't kiss you first." He states, with a fierceness in his eyes. I move my hands from dangling at my sides, to his neck. I slowly trace one hand down his chest, down to his stomach, lightly grazing over his lower reign. He clenches his jaw, refusing to moan. I rest the once moving hand on his chest, while the other one plays with his short hair. He stares at my lips now, the closeness getting the best of him,_

"_Kiss me?" I ask of him again. He shakes his head slowly,_

"_No, you will kiss me first," he whispers, I sigh becoming aggravated. I grip at his shirt and clench his hair,_

"_Just kiss me!" I demand of him, he smiles now._

"_You want me, you want me so bad," he states. I glare at him,_

"_Just kiss me already," I whine. He smirks,_

"_Say how bad you want me first, say how much you need me, much you love me," he whispers, brushing his lips against my neck. I sigh,_

"_I want you more than a spoiled brat wants the newest toy. I need you more than a dying man needs his life saved. I love you more than Mr. Krabs loves money." I say annoyed, "there, happy?" I ask. He smirks, bringing his lips back from my neck to in front of my lips. _

"_And I want, need, and love you in the same way babe," he says. I smile,_

"_So…will you kiss me now?" I ask softly. He smiles,_

"_Not a chance." He whispers, I groan._

"_KISS ME!" I yell. He kisses my neck again,_

"_How's that?" he asks, I sigh both in content and annoyance._

"_Kiss me on the lips," I clarify. He smiles bringing his lips close to mine again, but says nothing. I can not take this anymore. I roll my eyes and push my lips to his, I can feel him smirk into the kiss. Bastard… I tangle my hands in his hair as his grip around my waist tightens and he pulls me closer. After a bit we break for air,_

"_God, I missed you," he whispers breathless. I smile a small smile,_

"_I missed you too," I whisper back. Our lips connect again, our tongues finding each other and fighting for dominance. I moan into the kiss and he smirks again. He grips my thighs and picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and his hands caressing my thighs. He breaks the kiss and kisses my neck, sucking, licking, and biting as well. Whispering something about how sexy he thinks I am. His lips meet mine again in an even more passionate kiss than before. My hands cup his face, his hands still at my thighs. We break apart and I check the clock,_

"_SHIT!" I yell pulling away from him. He sets me down gently,_

"_What?" he asks, I sigh._

"_It's 7:15pm we're already late for the party, we have to go." I explain. He sighs kissing me softly once more before pulling out of our embrace. _

"_I'll see you at the party," he states in monotone, walking toward the door. I nod, biting my still tingling lip as he walks out the door, shutting it behind him. _

"Who is this lover of yours?" Bubbles asks in shock and excitement.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you liked someone!" Blossom adds. Buttercup rolls her eyes in annoyance. Him waves a hand toward them, indicating them to be quiet,

"Sh, you're ruining the story! Go on with the scandals please dear!" he begs. Buttercup sighs,

"Well, I locked the door again and look around the room for the dress I was going to wear for the party…

_I find it on the dresser and change into it quickly. Once finished getting ready, I put an apron on and head to the kitchen to make sure the meal was perfect. It is. I head the main room of the party, I see Blossom heading down the stairs. I walk to her my intention being to tell her that the meal was perfect and done. _

"_Good evening madam," I say with my usual curtsey. She laughs at me,_

"_Buttercup, come now. I told you to take the night off!" she says with a smile. Oh yeah, I guess she won't want to hear about the meal…at least not from me. I shrug like it was no big deal and I was just joking around,_

"_I know! Just seeing if you remembered!" I say, remembering my apron and taking it off. I feel a set of eyes on me and I smooth my dress out nervously. The stare is making me uncomfortable. _

"_You look great," Blossom says, it soothes my nerves a little. I give her a smile,_

"_Thanks," I say. I look around the room trying to find who ever is staring at me, I lock eyes with him._

"_uh, I got to go. Bye Bloss!" I yell running toward him. I meet him behind the curtains and he pulls me into his warm embrace. He kisses the top of my head softly,_

"_We made an appearance, now let's get out of here," he whispers. I nod,_

"_Follow me," I tell him quietly. We head out of the curtains, keeping a distance between us so it didn't look like we were together. We make it up the stairs without a single person noticing. I lead him to the master bathroom, and lock the door behind us. He smiles at me and leans toward me. No games, just kissing. I pull him towards me, needy. I can't help it, before six, we hadn't seen each other in four weeks, 6 days, and 18 hours. He had a watch that kept track and he gave one to me. It was surprisingly sweet of him. After a bit, we end up pulling at each other's clothes. This is getting serious fast, he pulls away from my lips, kissing my neck again. I look toward the door,_

"_Butch," I say moaning slightly as he finds a sensitive spot on my neck, he pulls back and winks at me,_

"_I love it when you say my name babe." He says, kissing my neck again. I lean to his ear,_

"_We could continue this in the bed room," I say with a smirk. He smiles, leading me out the door. We walk to the door across the hall and open it to see a most horrible sight._

"I screamed and you guys came running and that was my night." Buttercup ends her story. Bubbles looks from her to Butch,

"Butch is your lover?" she asks confused. Butch sighs and Buttercup face palms,

"Don't call him my 'lover' that just sounds…girly…" she says. Bubbles giggles, Him smiles wickedly,

"Oh this is perfectly scandalous. Butch and Buttercup! Together!" he shouts excited.

"What about Sudusa?" Brick asks. Butch sighs,

"That's the problem," he mutters bitterly. "I hate her so fucking much but if I don't marry her, my parents will take my company away. Something about a business partnership, I don't know, it's just fucked up…..So NO ONE can know about me and Buttercup. Do I make myself clear?" Butch says, mainly threatening Him. Everyone nods meekly. Butch smiles putting an arm around Buttercup,

"Good." He says. The Professor looks from him to Buttercup,

"So what's you story, where were you when you weren't with Buttercup?" he asks. Thinking about how Butch was so quick to threaten everyone when they're investigating a murder. Butch breathes out, thinking.

"Well, after me and Buttercup's 'interaction' in the servants' quarters, I made my way to the main room…

"_Butch!" I turn to see my friend Mitch calling me over, I smile at him._

"_Hey man, what's up?" I ask. He shrugs,_

"_Nothing much, I've been trying to work up the courage to ask Princess out though. Do you think she'd say yes?" he asks me. I look over to her, she's talking to Robin about something, probably some girl shit I don't care about. I turn back to Mitch,_

"_Sure she would, just stop being chicken and ask her," I state. Brick spots me and waves me over, I give Mitch a pat on the shoulder and leave him be, walking to Brick._

"_Hey man!" I greet him, giving him a 'bro' hug. He nods in return,_

"_Hey, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you?" he asks. I shrug,_

"_I had places to be," I answer nonchalantly. He shakes his head turning away from me,_

"_Whatever," he mumbles. I catch him wink at something before turning his attention back to me._

"_Hey so, you seen Boomer yet?" I ask changing the subject and filling the silence. Brick shakes his head,_

"_No, bu- There he is!" he yells, pointing to a blonde guy dressed in dark blue. I smile and we walk over to him,_

"_Sup Boom?" I ask him, ruffling his hair. He shrugs,_

"_Nothing much, I got the night pretty much off, just got to help the entertainer when she gets here." He says. I nod looking around the room lazily, something catches my eye. Buttercup takes of her apron to reveal a smoking hot green dress that shows off her curves in all the right ways. Damn she's sexy. Boomer and Brick carry on some conversation and I slip away, not caring about whatever it is they're talking about. I walk near the curtains were no would see us. I continue to stare at her as she smoothes her dress out a little. She looks around the room, her eyes finally meeting mine. She says something to Blossom and runs toward me. I pull her to me in a hug,_

"And you know the rest," Butch says carelessly. Princess stares a Mitch,

"You want to ask me out?" she asks him, he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, yeah…I guess…" he says slowly and nervously, not sure how she feels about this. She smiles a small smile but says nothing else, instead turning to Ms. Bellum.

"Who should tell their story next?" she asks her. Ms. Bellum looks around the room,

"I don't know, who do you think should tell their story next?"

* * *

><p>Who do you think should tell their story next? TELL ME! Please?<p>

Characters to choose from are: Princess, Robin, Mitch, Mike, Boomer, Bubbles, Him, or Mojo. There are certain characters I have not included on the list for a reason, I didn't just forget them.

Thanks for reading hope you liked!


	3. The Disappearances

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Thanks for reviewing and reading! :D Hope you like!

* * *

><p>"How about you, Princess?" Mojo asks, "what was your night like?" he inquires of her. Princess bites her lip thinking,<p>

"Well, I arrived here at about 6:05, Blossom had asked me to come early to help with the decorations….

"_Oh Princess, you're here!" Blossom greets me coming down the stairs to where I stand by the door. I give her a smile,_

"_Yup I'm here, what do you need help with?" I ask, she points to the table._

"_All I have left to do is set up the table, would you mind doing it?" she asks. I shrug,_

"_I have nothing better to do, might as well." I say. She smiles,_

"_Great! Oh, I think you might need some stuff from the dining hall, it's right next to the servants' quarter, it's not hard to find." Blossom tells me, I nod at her and head off in the direction of the dining hall. On my way I run into an argument,_

"_Yeah well, you're a bigger one!"_

"_Is that really all you got? That's pathetic, you're pathetic!" _

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_YEAH!" I softly make my way into the room to see Mitch and Robin arguing. I roll my eyes, they fight all the time,_

"_What are you fighting about now?" I ask them, not really interested. Robin sighs,_

"_Nothing important," she breathes, "what are you doing here anyway?" she asks. _

"_I'm helping Blossom with the decorations, you guys can help if you want," I offer. Mitch is at my side in a second,_

"_Yeah, sure, I'd love to help!" he says excitedly. I smile at him and turn to Robin,_

"_Are you going to help or what?" I ask her. She sighs,_

"_I guess I have nothing better to do," she says walking near us. We leave the room and head down the hall, we pass a very bored looking Butch by the servants' quarters. Eventually we make it to the dining hall, we get the supplies we need and head back. Butch is gone from the servants' quarters, but I think nothing of it. Finally we arrive back at the main room and Robin and Mitch help me set up the table. Once that is done, the party is ready to start. We see Mike first, Robin leaves me and Mitch to talk to him. Once we are alone Mitch leads me to the balcony, taking my hand softly. We stand there for a while, not saying anything. Until he chooses to break the silence,_

"_Princess?" he asks softly, I turn to face him. He looks very nervous,_

"_Yes?" I inquire. Mitch looks to his shoes,_

"_Um…Will you, uh, ah…" he's looking around franticly now, his eyes finally catch something and he lets go of my hand. _

"_Will you excuse me?" he asks, I nod,_

"_Yeah sure," I say, with that, he walks away, leaving me alone on the balcony. I stand there for a while, not sure what to do. Eventually I head back into the main room, bored of being alone. I catch up with Robin and we sit at the table together._

"_So what's up?" she asks me, I shrug,_

"_Nothing much, how's it going with you?" I ask. She sighs and turns to Mike, who's at the punch bowl talking to Brick. I open my mouth to ask what was going on between her and Mike, but I'm interrupted by the singer. Bubbles sings beautifully and me and Robin's small talk drops. _

"We sat there quietly until Bubbles was about to start her fourth song, than the scream erupted and we ran to the source. And that was my night," Princess concludes. Him sighs,

"How uninteresting, no scandals for you!" he says disappointed. Princess rolls her eyes,

"I try to keep out of scandals," she mutters. Mojo rolls his eyes,

"Yes, yes, we understand, MOVING ON!" Just than the pitter patter of rain is heard on the roof, Robin sighs,

"I guess the weather man wasn't lying about that storm," she says. The Professor nods,

"Unfortunately," he says as the rain slowly comes down harder. Mojo sighs,

"Yes the weather is terrible, MOVING ON! AGAIN! Mitch, why don't you tell your story now?" Mojo commands him. Mitch scratches the back of his head,

"I guess, well I got there a little early, around 6. My driver got the wrong time and thought the party started at six. Once inside, I figured out that the party did not start until seven…

"_What do you mean I'm an hour early!" I yell at Boomer, who is setting up some decorations. He rolls his eyes,_

"_Look, you're early! Yell at someone else about it ok? I'm busy!" with that he shoos me out of the room. He closes the door behind me and I sigh, walking slowly into the next room I see. Robin's in it, glancing around the room, she sees me and frowns._

"_What do you want, Mitch?" she asks coldly. I smirk,_

"_Turn that frown upside down, Robin." I tell her, "wouldn't want Blossom to think you didn't want to go to this party!" She sighs,_

"_I don't want to go to this party," she mumbles. I stare at her, confused._

"_You don't want to go to the party? Why?" I ask. _

"_Mike is going to be there…" she whispers, I stare still confused,_

"_Why is that an issue?" I ask. She sighs,_

"_Can you keep a secret?" she asks. I nod, smiling,_

"_Of course I can!" I tell her. She bites her lip,_

"_Well, me and Mike made out at the Christmas party last month and we haven't seen each other since, seeing him again will be rather awkward." She says. I smile,_

"_You like Mike," I tease poking her stomach. She slaps my hand away,_

"_Shut up!" she yells. I smirk, pushing her buttons is so easy,_

"_No I won't shut up, you idiotic witch!" I shout, just to make her a little mad._

"_Yeah well, you're a bigger one!" She yells back, I roll my eyes._

"_Is that really all you got? That's pathetic, you're pathetic!" I shout at her._

"_Oh yeah?" She asks back._

"_YEAH!" I answer loudly. We stare at each other for a second, when I hear Princess' voice,_

"_What are you fighting about now?" She asks us, Robin sighs,_

"_Nothing important," she whispers, "what are you doing here anyway?" she asks Princess. _

"_I'm helping Blossom with the decorations, you guys can help if you want," She offers us, I rush to her side. Eagar to help her and to get away from Robin,_

"_Yeah, sure, I'd love to help!" I yell with enthusiasm. Princess gives me a smile before turning to Robin,_

"_Are you going to help or what?" She asks. Robin sighs again,_

"_I guess I have nothing better to do," She mumbles walking near us. We walk out of the room heading to the dining hall. When we walk by the servants' quarters, I wave at Butch, who seems to be waiting for something. He ignores me and we keep walking, what a jerk. We get to the dining hall and get the stuff we need before heading back to the main room. Butch is gone from the hall, but I don't think on it too much. We set up the table in the main room, finishing just as it's time for the party to start. Robin spots Mike and leaves me and Princess alone to talk to him. I softly grab Princess' hand and lead her to the balcony. I swallow as we stand in silence, getting more nervous by the second. Finally I decide to ask her, _

"_Princess?" I whisper, she turns and looks me in the eyes. This makes me even more nervous,_

"_Yes?" she asks, I turn my attention to my shoes,_

"_Um…Will you, uh, ah…" I can't do this, I'm chickening out. I let go of her hand and search around the room, trying to find something to say. I see Butch arriving in the main room. _

"_Will you excuse me?" I ask her, she nods._

"_Yeah sure," She says as I walk away toward Butch,_

"_Butch!" I call to him, he gives me a smile._

"_Hey man, what's up?" he asks, I shrug._

"_Nothing much, I've been trying to work up the courage to ask Princess out though. Do you think she'd say yes?" I confess seeking his advice. He looks away for a second before turning back to me._

"_Sure she would, just stop being chicken and ask her," He states, I nod and he pats my shoulder and leaves me be. I sigh and take a seat beside the Professor at the table, he's talking to Ms. Keane about something I don't care about. As the singing Bubbles starts to sing, Boomer takes the seat beside me. Him being on his other side. I stare Bubbles as she dances, she is pretty hot, not Princess hot though. Boomer elbows my arm,_

"_Stop staring at her," he mumbles, I smirk._

"_Why does someone have a little crush on her?" I ask teasing him. He clenches his jaw, oh I hit a nerve. Yes! "I don't see you with her, maybe me and her could get together sometime, she does have one hot body," I add, I notice his fist clench as well. He glares at me,_

"_Shut up about her," he demands, I just smirk more,_

"_Someone's defensive of her smoking hot body," I say. God I love making people mad. He lifts a hand to punch me and I prepare for the hit, when a scream erupts,_

"We ran to the scream, saw the body, and all that jazz and that was my night," Mitch ends. Bubbles blushes looking toward Boomer, who is glaring at Mitch. Mitch notices and smirks, but says nothing as he knows it would be unwise. He's not that stupid. Mojo rubs his chin in thought. The Professor looks at everyone closely.

"Mike, would you like to tell your story now?" he asks. Mike shrugs,

"Yeah, whatever. I actually came at 7, like you're supposed to. Upon arriving I had a few drinks while I waited for someone to talk to. It was rather boring…

_Finally I saw my group of friends. Well, sort of friends anyway. Robin, Mitch, and Princess walk in the room, Robin meeting my eyes and leaving the others to talk to me. Well, this is sure to be awkward. What do I say to her now that my tongue was inside her mouth? I don't know how this works! This whole…relationship thing…UGH! WHY AM I SO SHY! I need more alcohol… I grab another drink as Robin comes into talking range. She stares at the floor awkwardly,_

"_So…How's it going?" she asks not looking up from the floor. I shrug, drowning the rest of my drink,_

"_Oh, you know. Good," I say causally, trying to lift the awkwardness from the air. She smiles at me, I think it's working…Maybe I should ask her out? I mean, I do like her…_

"_Hey Robin, would you…go out with me?" I say nervously. She smiles,_

"_Yeah, I'd like that," she whispers. I smile at Robin before seeing Brick alone by the punch bowl…He's glaring at it. I whisper a good-bye to Robin and head toward him._

"_Hey Brick, what's up?" I ask. He looks up at me,_

"_Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing's up, what's up with you?" he asks. I smile glancing toward Robin for a second, I look back to tell him the news but Bubbles starts singing. I stay quiet while she sings, around her fourth song…_

"A scream rang out and we all ran up to see the dead Mayor. Whop-dee-do! That was my night." Mike ends, placing an arm lazily around Robin. Him smiles wickedly,

"YES! MORE SCANDELS! Oh! I just love you two as a couple, you look so cute!" he admires. Robin blushes,

"Thanks…" she whispers softly. Mike smiles, holding her closer. Ms. Keane looks at everyone,

"Well Robin, did you do anything else earlier this night?" she asks. Robin shakes her head,

"I arrived a little before 6 because Blossom asked me too, but when I got there she was talking to someone else and I couldn't speak to her at the moment. I went into that back room when Mitch came in. After that Princess came, we went to the dining hall, we set the table. I saw Mike, we talked, he asked me out, I said yes, he left, I walked to the table and sat down. Princess came over, we talked a bit, Bubbles sang. Someone screamed and we ran up stairs. That's all I did really." She says. Ms. Keane nods.

"Yes, yes of course," she mutters, thinking to herself. She and the Professor share a knowing glance. Ms. Keane puts a hand on her stomach suddenly, she turns to Blossom,

"I'm afraid I'm parched. May I have a glass of water?" she asks. Blossom nods, standing up,

"Yes, we should all go to the kitchen, I'm rather thirsty too," she says. Ms. Keane shakes her head,

"No, no, it's fine. I'll bring everyone drinks," she offers standing. Buttercup stares at her confused,

"No, we should all go. You can't possibly carry all those drinks by yourself, not to mention the kitchen is huge, it's hard to find anything in there. Especially, now that's so dirty." She says. Ms. Keane bites her lip,

"Alright, let's go," she says standing. The Professor stands after her and soon the whole table is walking beside each other toward the kitchen. They arrive and Buttercup heads to the cupboard getting out the right number of cups. Butch helps her fill them, taking the first cup for himself. Soon everyone has a glass and their thirst is quenched. Suddenly, thunder strikes, the lights turn out. Bubbles screams in the dark and hugs the first person she can grab, hiding her face in the person's chest. The lights turn back on and Bubbles slowly pulls away from the person to see that it's none other than Boomer. She blushes insanely red and looks away from him. He simply smiles at her. Buttercup looks around the room, counting heads, she frowns.

"Where's Ms. Keane and the Professor?"

* * *

><p>Did you like? :D Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. The Scandal less

Thanks to the reviewers! I LOVE YOU! Last Chappie before I'm forced to go to Band Camp. T_T

Moving on, I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like! :D

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'where's Ms. Keane and the Professor'?" Blossom asks Buttercup. Buttercup stares at her,<p>

"I mean, they're gone, they're not here, WHERE ARE THEY?" She shouts losing her temper; Butch grabs her hand in an attempt to calm her down a bit. Blossom glances around the room, franticly. Finally she faces Buttercup again,

"Find them, everyone look. Now," she commands, the guests immediately follow her orders and franticly search around the room. Another lightning bolt followed by the clap of thunder, the lights turn out again, other screams pierce the air. The lights turn back on, Ms. Keane and the Professor still missing and Bubbles once again clinging onto Boomer. She pulls away slowly, shyly, blushing once again, he still only smiles. The group goes back to their previous searching, the storm still raging outside. Bubbles keeps her distance from Boomer, thoroughly embarrassed about everything that has happened between them tonight. Buttercup looks everywhere, even the not so logical places…places like the cupboard underneath the sink, Butch, or course, helping her in her frantic search. Blossom looks everywhere she thinks they would go, Brick helping her in a friendly way as to not draw attention to their…well, as Him would put it, to their 'delicious scandal.' Ms. Bellum helps them as well in their search for the missing. Robin and Mike just look around, not sure where to look. Princess and Mitch just stand there, every now and then glancing to the right and left to search. Him and Mojo look about, not exactly sure where to search but determined to help. Lightning strikes hard yet again, the power goes out once again, more screams once again, Bubbles grabs on to someone once again. Finally, the lights flicker back on and Bubbles looks up in horror to see Boomer holding her close as she grips his shirt. She blushes, how did she end up clinging to him? She was a full 11 feet away from him, Him was actually closest to her. How did this happen? Boomer gives her another smile as she pulls away from him, slowly as ever.

"OW SHIT!" The two turn toward Mike, who is holding his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks, he frowns,

"I hit my arm on something, it hurts like hell," he explains. She turns to the freezer,

"We'll get you some ice, Buttercup can you help me with the door?" she asks walking toward it. Buttercup nods,

"Yeah," she says helping pry the large freezer door open with Robin. Robin enters,

"AH!" she screams running out, she bolts into Mike's arms. He holds her close as she tries to calm down. Buttercup looks at her curiously before turning to the freezer herself,

"OH MY GOD!" She shouts, Blossom puts an arm on her shoulder as she turns away from the sight in the freezer.

"What's in there?" Blossom asks, Buttercup shudders,

"The Professor and Ms. Keane? I found them," she mutters. Blossom stares at her wide eyed before opening the freezer door completely open, letting everyone see the sight of Ms. Keane and the Professor. Neither of them breathing, both of them pale, blue, and cold, both of their throats slit. She turns away from them and faces the guests yet again,

"Who is doing this?" she demands. Everyone glances at each other, no one saying a word. Blossom turns back to the corpses; she walks in the freezer toward them. Brick quickly follows; she checks their pockets before turning to him and the group.

"They're both missing their phones," she says. Princess rolls her eyes,

"And how would you know that? Maybe they just didn't bring their phones," she says, Blossom shakes her head.

"No they just got new phones, they showed them to me when they arrived," she explains. Blossom stands and walks out of the freezer, exchanging a look with Brick. Once they're both out, he closes and locks the freezer.

"They figured it out, they were trying to call the police. Somehow the killer found out about this and killed them…That's my guess anyway," Blossom tries to explain to her guests. Ms. Bellum sighs,

"I believe we have more night tales to tell, let's return to the main room," she suggests. The group, agreeing with her, heads back to their original seats, a little unnerved at the sight of the two empty ones. Blossom stares at all the guests, her eyes not revealing what she's thinking at all. Brick looks around the room as well, his eyes meeting Him's,

"Hey Him! What was your scandalous night like?" he asks. Everyone turns to Him, ready for a great scandalous story. Him sighs,

"Unfortunately my night was really rather boring. We can't all live the fantastic fabulous scandalous life like Buttercup and Butch. I just sat at this table talking to Mojo," Him says, depressed on his lack of excitement in his night. Butch stares at him,

"Well, what did you and Mojo talk about?" he asks. Him shrugs,

"Oh, well, Broadway musicals of the 1940's, cutest Hollywood couples, cutest Bollywood couples, best scandals of the summer, cutest shoes this season, you know, normal guy stuff." He says rather simply, Brick shakes his head.

"No Him, that is not normal guy stuff. I don't know a single guy that talks about any of that stuff," he says. Him rolls his eyes,

"Well, whateves. All I mean to say is that me and Mojo's night was really rather boring. We sat here and chit-chatted the night away. I know it's such a disappointment," he says sadly. Mojo pats his back,

"Yes, our night was 'boring.' Which is, our night, this night, tonight, the night of which we speak, was boring, as in not fun, as in not enjoyable, as in not exciting and filled with the scandals and the drama. Besides of course, the deaths, the mayor, Professor, and Ms. Keane are dead and their losses are very sad, as their deaths were very dramatic, by being very surprising and very sudden. But other than those our night was boring, as I have stated clearly before." Mojo finishes. Boomer exhales, running a hand through his hair. Brick turns to him,

"BOOMER!" he nearly screams at the top of his lungs, the loud calling of his name causes Boomer to jump and almost fall right out of his chair. He turns to Brick,

"…Yes…?..." he asks slowly, unsure where this is going. Brick points to him,

"What was your night like?" he asks. Boomer shrugs,

"Well, nothing really happened until around 6. Blossom told me to finish decorating before I took the night off, I was doing just that when Mitch arrived…

"_HEY PARTY PEOP- Wait, where is everyone?" Mitch asks looking around the room. I roll my eyes,_

"_The party doesn't start till seven, Mitch," I tell him. Mitch's jaw drops,_

"_What? Are you serious?" he asks, I nod._

"_Yup, it starts at seven," I say in confidence. Mitch just stares, his eyes wide._

"_So, not six?" he asks, I sigh in frustration,_

"_No Mitch, not six, seven. The party starts at seven," I says again. It finally seems to get through to him,_

_"What do you mean I'm an hour early!" he yells at me as I try to finish these stupid decorations. I roll my eyes at his stupidity,_

_"Look, you're early! Yell at someone else about it ok? I'm busy!" With that I force him out of the room and slam the door on his face._

"You think my decorations are stupid?" Blossom asks, slightly offended,

"You think I'm stupid?" Mitch asks, deeply offended. Boomer face palms,

"Are you going to let me tell this stupid story or what?" he asks, both of them nod, not saying anything else. Boomer sighs and continues his story,

"Well, I finished the decorations quickly after that. Went out and got my outfit, put it on, and came back to the party…

_I walk in the main room to see Brick and Butch already there. Brick's eyes meet mine and they make their way toward me. _

_"Sup Boom?" Butch asks, ruffling my hair. I shrug,_

_"Nothing much, I got the night pretty much off, just got to help the entertainer when she gets here." I say. Butch nods and looks around the room, his attention span wearing thin. Brick turns to me,_

"_So, who is the entertainer?" he asks. _

"_Oh, some girl named Bubbles, she's apparently really good and old friends with Blossom and with Buttercup." I tell him as Butch walks away from us, without a goodbye! Dick… Brick waves 'later' to me and walks toward something else. I shrug and notice a girl on the stage, maybe she's the entertainer._

"_Hey," I greet her, she smiles in return._

"_Hi!" she yells. I look her up and down, she's pretty cute…hot…BOOMER FOCUS!_

"_Hey so, are you Bubbles?" I ask, she nods._

"_Yup, and I'm ready to perform!" she exclaims, I nod,_

"_Alright, just gotta tell my boss, Bloss, than you can start," I explain to her. Bubbles smiles at me and heads back stage. I head toward Blossom. I sigh softly and lightly tap my boss on her shoulder. She turns to me in an instant,_

_"Boss, the entertainment has arrived, do you want them to perform now?" I ask her, my eyes giving up on the conversation and glancing around the room. Blossom nods, I think I wasn't paying that much attention._

_"Yes now would be nice, Boomer" she tells me, I nod slowly and walk off toward the stage where Bubbles is. She's not in the front so I figure she's back stage,_

"_Hey Bubbles!" I call walking in. She smiles a small smile at me,_

"_Hi…uh, I'm sorry. I never got your name," she says. I shrug sitting in the seat next to her,_

"_It's ok, I'm Boomer," I tell her. She smiles a little wider,_

"_Well, Hi! Boomer!" she says. I smile at her,_

"_So, whenever you're ready," I tell her standing up. She bites her lip, something must be wrong…_

"_Is something wrong?" I ask her, she shakes her head._

"_No, just, I'm nervous," she whispers. I smile,_

"_Do I make you nervous? Cause I can leave," I tell her, she laughs shaking her head._

"_No, no, it's stage fright," she explains. I nod,_

"_Oh, well…" I whisper trying to think of something to make her less nervous. Next thing I know, she's hugging me tightly. I feel myself blush lightly and I hug her back. After a moment or two she pulls away from me with a smile,_

"_Thanks, I'm not nervous anymore," she says softly, I smile at her._

"_Anytime!" I say with a wink, she blushes and kisses my cheek before running onto the stage. I smile to myself and head out from back stage. I look for my friends, Butch is gone, and Brick is talking to Mike about something. I shrug and head to the table, I take the seat between Mitch and Him as Bubbles starts to sing. I look at her for a moment than advert my eyes and look around me, Mitch is looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes. I can feel my blood boil, I elbow him,_

"_Stop staring at her," I mumble. Mitch smirks, what a jerk._

_"Why does someone have a little crush on her?" he asks in a teasing tone, I clench my jaw. "I don't see you with her, maybe me and her could get together sometime, she does have one hot body," he continues, I clench my fists and glare at him. _

"_Shut up about her," I command him in a dark tone. He still only smirks,_

_"Someone's defensive of her smoking hot body," he says. That did it, I raise my fist to hit him when a scream rings out…_

"The whole dead body and stuff, blah blah blah." Boomer ends his story. Him smiles,

"Oh I just think you and Bubbles would make the perfect couple! It's so marvelous!" he shouts in delight. His statement causing both Boomer and Bubbles to blush a little, the latter more than the former. Blossom looks toward Bubbles,

"And your night?" she asks. Bubbles shrugs and twirls a stand of hair around her finger,

"Nothing happened other than what Boomer said. I arrived and he approached me, when he went to talk to Blossom I was preparing back stage. Getting my costume on and all that, then I was singing until the scream," she says. Boomer gives her a smile, she gives him a small one back. Him sighs in content, noticing their little interaction. Ms. Bellum looks around the room,

"Brick. Why don't you go next?"

* * *

><p>I know, this is what i'm leaving you with for a week! T_T By the way, do you guys have any guesses for who the murder is? Remember, people could of lied about their night! Anyway! I LOVE YOU FOR READING! I'D LOVE YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU REVIEWED! Hope you liked! And i'll miss you! T_T :D<p> 


	5. The Envy

Wow, Haven't Updated In FOREVER! So sorry, dolls!

Anyway, I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p>"Me? Why me, why not you?" Brick counters, Ms. Bellum looks offended.<p>

"I asked you first! You should go first! Why should I go before you? Besides, why are you so reluctant?" She observes, Brick smirks.

"Why are you?" he asks. Ms. Bellum narrows her eyes, she opens her mouth to further respond, but Blossom cuts into the conversation.

"I'll go, ok?" she says. The table nods, anxious to hear how Blossom's night was.

"Well, the first guest arrived at 4:30pm…

"_Boss?" Boomer asks coming into my room. _

"_Yes?" I answer him, getting to my feet from the bed._

"_Someone's here to see you, shall I let him in?" he asks. I nod eagerly. It's most likely him, I love it when he visits. Boomer salutes and leaves my presence; I take this time to prepare myself for him. I spray a bit of perfume on my person, check my make-up, fix my hair, straighten my clothes, and things of that nature. _

"_You done yet?" I hear a silky, sexy, voice ask me. I turn to see him standing there in all his glory,_

"_Yes, I am," I say softly. He grins, approaching me._

"_You know, you don't need to do all that. You look beautiful no matter what," he whispers, blowing air in my ear. I shiver at his touch and his words,_

"_T-thank you," I stutter. He places a hand on my neck, his thumb on my cheek, his other hand at my waist. He leans closer and kisses my neck a few times._

"_I missed you," he whispers. I lean into his touch, my hands on his chest._

"_I missed you too," I whisper. He smiles into my neck, bringing his lips to the front of my face._

"_How much?" he asks, kissing my face in various spots._

"_How much, what?" I ask confused. He chuckles lightly, his laugh a deep melody that makes me smile widely. _

"_How much did you miss me?" he asks, kissing my face yet again. I sigh in content,_

"_More than anyone's missed anything in the whole world…I love you," I speak softly. He pulls away slightly, staring into my eyes,_

"_I love you too," he says. With that he leans ever closer and steals a breath taking kiss from my lips. I let him. He licks my lips, asking me to let him in. I let him. His tongue explores my mouth, while his hands explore my body. I let him. He pushes me toward the bed. I let him. He straddles me. I let him. Why? Because I love him. Even with my husband upstairs, I don't care, I just want him. I only love him…_

"WAIT! This lover of yours…Is not your husband?" Mojo shouts, astounded. Blossom nods meekly,

"No… he's not," she speaks softly. Him smiles widely,

"OH YES! GOODY, GOODY!" he says in excitement, "Oh please go on with the scandals, miss! This is so exciting!" Blossom sighs,

"Well, eventually I looked at a clock and, seeing that it was almost 6, had to leave to check on the party and such…

"_I have to go…" I whisper to the naked boy beside me,_

"_Aw, Bloss, come on. Stay for a while, at least!" he begs. I shake my head and kiss his cheek,_

"_No, I have to get ready. You should too," I tell him, standing and dressing. He does the same and we meet in the door way. Before I open it, he kisses me once more, leaving me breathless._

"_See you at the party, Babe," he says with a wink. With that, he opens the door and heads down the hall to I don't know where. _

"Wait, so your lover was someone at the party?" Him asks, ecstatic.

"Yes, was it?" Mojo asks for more logical reasons. Brick turns red with anger, and maybe something else,

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET HER TELL THE STORY!" he seethes. Him and Mojo gulp, giving Blossom their full attention.

"Um…Right. Well, anyway. Around that time, I went to see Buttercup…

_"Hey Buttercup!" I greet Buttercup happily. She sighs, probably expecting more work,_

_"Yeah boss?" She asks, I smile wider, ready to surprise her with good news,_

_"You have the night off! You're attending my party!" I yell in excitement. She smiles at I,_

_"Thanks boss!" She says gathering up stuff getting ready to leave. I smile at her once more,_

_"You better call me Blossom at the party tonight!" I yell in a fake command. She laughs a little as I leave out the door. I head straight toward the front door to wait for Princess, when I arrived she was already there._

"_Oh Princess, you're here!" I greet Princess as I walk down the stairs to where she stands by the door. Princess gives me a smile,_

_"Yup I'm here, what do you need help with?" she asks, I point to the table._

_"All I have left to do is set up the table, would you mind doing it?" I ask. She shrugs,_

_"I have nothing better to do, might as well." she says. I smile,_

_"Great! Oh, I think you might need some stuff from the dining hall, it's right next to the servants' quarter, it's not hard to find." I tell her, Princess nods at me and heads off in the direction of the dining hall. After she's gone, I walk back up the stairs to my husband. He is getting ready for the party in our room. Once he's done, he lets me in. He gives a quick kiss to my unfaithful lips and whispers,_

"_I love you, Blossom," before leaving the room and heading to Ms. Bellum not even waiting for my lie of a response…_

"How could you?" Ms. Bellum asks. Blossom looks at her astounded,

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"How could you? The mayor always gave you everything! And all you did was cheat on him…And probably murder him too!" she accuses. Brick slams his fists on the table,

"Shut. Up. Blossom, please continue your story," he commands. Blossom nods, meekly,

"Yes, um…Well, then it was time for me to go to the party…

_I slowly make my way down the stairs, smiling at my husband when he smiles at me and smiling widely at my lover when he winks at me. Once I'm finally at the bottom, Buttercup approaches me,_

_"Good evening madam," She says with a curtsey._ _I laugh,_

_"Buttercup, come now. I told you to take the night off!" I say smiling. Buttercup shrugs,_

_"I know! Just seeing if you remembered!" she says, taking off her apron to reveal a rather nice emerald dress._

_Buttercup smoothes out her dress a little nervously,_

_"You look great," I complaint trying to soothe her nerves. Buttercup smiles at me,_

_"Thanks," she looks around the room, eyes landing on something or someone I can't see, "uh, I got to go. Bye Bloss!" she yells running away toward whatever she had spotted. I shrug, dubbing this as normal. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turn to see Boomer standing there, hands in his pockets and a very bored expression on his face. _

_"Boss, the entertainment has arrived, do you want them to perform now?" he asks, his eyes wonder around the room. I nod, though I don't think he can see me._

"_Yes, now would be nice, Boomer," I state. Boomer nods slowly and walks off toward the stage. I notice him walk to the backstage and I wait for him to come out. I think it takes him longer than it should, I lose my patience and look else where. Once I look for him again, I notice that Bubbles has already begun singing and Boomer is now sitting next to Him and Mojo. I shrug and take a seat beside Ms. Bellum._

_"Hello," I greet with a smile, Ms. Bellum smiles back or at least I think so, it's hard to see her face past all her hair._

_"Hello," Ms. Bellum says back sweetly. I look to the seat beside Ms. Bellum, finding it empty, I frown._

_"Where's my husband?" I ask. Ms. Bellum shrugs,_

_"He left for the bathroom about a half an hour ago, I haven't seen him since. I figured he was with you," she says. I bite her lip, growing worried,_

_"No he wasn't with me. Where could he have gone?" I ask no one in particular. Ms. Bellum shrugs turning her attention back the singer,_

_"You know how he is, he's probably just trying to steal pickles from the salad in the kitchen." She says, I smile at that,_

_"Yeah you're right. I'm over-reacting." I say turning my attention back to the singer as well. Right as she's about to start her 4__th__ song…_

"A scream erupted, we ran toward it and found the mayor." Blossom finishes her story. Mojo rubs his chin,

"Hm, very interesting…Very interesting indeed…" he says deep in thought. Him sighs,

"Your story is so very scandalous, but who is your lover?" he asks in excitement. Blossom remains silent. Ms. Bellum turns to Brick,

"Tell your story now," she commands. Brick sighs, running a hand down his face.

"Well, I-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! EVERYBODY FREEZE! THIS IS THE POLICE!"


	6. The Conclusion

Well, hello, doll! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I love you! ^-^

This is the last Chapter! Hope you like!

* * *

><p>"STOP RIGHT THERE! EVERYBODY FREEZE THIS IS THE POLICE!"<p>

"SHHHHHH!" Him hushes with a finger to his lips. "It's Brick's turn." The caption rolls his eyes and steps forward,

"I'm looking for Professor Utonium, he called a while back. We were delayed in the storm." He explains. Mojo nods,

"Yes well, the Professor, along with Ms. Keane, is dead." He says simply. The caption stands still, shocked,

"What? How?" he asks confused.

"They were murdered," Brick says casually, the caption narrows his eyes at him,

"By who?" he asks. Mojo sighs,

"That's what we've been trying to figure out…It's Brick's turn to tell his story, if you would like to listen, you are welcome to stay." He says indicating to Brick to begin his story. Brick sighs again, taking his sweet time to begin his story. The chief takes the closet seat to him, in a way to intimidate him…Brick isn't impressed.

"Well, I was here at around 6, I looked around the house for Butch wasting time for about an hour, when finally the party was ready to begin…

_I arrive in the party room a little because I was lost in this huge ass house. After a bit of searching, I spot Butch talking to Mitch. I wave him over,_

"_Hey, man!" he says giving me a 'bro' hug. I only nod in response to his greeting._

"_Hey where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," I ask him. He shrugs,_

"_I had places to be," he answers nonchalantly. I shake my head turning away from him._

"_Whatever," I mumble, winking at someone. I turn my attention back to Butch,_

"_Hey so, you seen Boomer yet?" He asks changing the subject, I shake my head again,_

"_No, bu- There he is!" I exclaim pointing to Boomer in the crowd. We walk over to him,_

"_Sup' Boom?" Butch asks rubbing his a hair and messing it up. Boomer shrugs,_

_"Nothing much, I got the night pretty much off, just got to help the entertainer when she gets here." He explains. Butch nods, looking around the room. I turn to Boomer,_

"_So who's the entertainer?" I ask._

_"Oh, some girl named Bubbles, she's apparently really good and old friends with Blossom and with Buttercup." He explains. Butch then walks away from us without a word…Prick. I spot the mayor leaving with Ms. Bellum and I wave 'bye' to Boomer. I follow the mayor and Ms. Bellum as they head to a private room. I crack open the door and watch them…_

"YOU WHAT?" Ms. Bellum screams. Brick smirks,

"That's right! I know all about it!" he shouts, Ms. Bellum shrinks in her seat.

"You know all about what, Brick?" Him asks, excited that it could be another scandal.

"Ms. Bellum was in love with the mayor," he says smug. Blossom looks to Ms. Bellum astounded,

"You what?" she asks, not understanding. Him smiles wickedly. Ms. Bellum places her head in her arms,

"I love him, alright? Is that so bad?" she says crying. Mojo smirks,

"I solved the murder," he sings quietly. Everyone turns to him, astounded,

"W-What?" Butch asks.

"I solved the murder," he says again. The chief stares at him,

"Well, tell us who did it than!" he commands. Mojo shakes his head,

"No, it's much more exciting this way," he says. Him smiles,

"Oh, it's early Christmas! Oh goody!" he exclaims. Bubbles giggles and Boomer shakes his head. Mojo indicates to Brick,

"So, shall you continue?" he asks.

"What? NO! You know who did it, just end this now!" Brick shouts. Ms. Bellum looks toward him,

"What? Do you not want to tell the rest of your story?" she asks.

"There's nothing left to tell!" he screams.

"Yes there is! YOU MURDERED HIM! YOU MURDERER!" Ms. Bellum exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at him. Brick shakes his head,

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" he yells slamming his fists on the table. Blossom sighs, a tear running down her cheek,

"Stop fighting, Mojo just end this…" she whispers. The chief nods, while Mojo shakes his head. Blossom sighs,

"What do you want? What must happen for you to come forward with the truth?" she asks. Him smirks,

"I would like to know who your lover is!" he says, silencing the table so their attention is focused on Blossom. Blossom clenches her jaw,

"Brick," she says sternly. Brick sighs as he knows the secret is finally out. Ms. Bellum clenches her jaw. Him smiles even wider,

"OH! YOU TWO ARE SO LOVELY TOGETHER! Not as cute as Bubbles and Boomer though~!" he says with a wink in their direction, Bubbles again blushes while Boomer glares at him.

"I know you two liked each other!" Buttercup exclaims, "It also explains why he's over here all the time!" Boomer nods,

"That's for sure, why didn't you tell me Brick? I thought we were friends!" he exclaims, slightly hurt at his friend's lack of trust in him. Brick rolls his eyes putting an arm around Blossom. Ms. Bellum suddenly stands, glaring at Blossom.

"He gave you everything! He wouldn't be with me because of you and what do you do? YOU CHEAT ON HIM! REPEATDLY! HOW DARE YOU!" She screams. Blossom turns her head away from her, ignoring her. Ms. Bellum just gets angrier,

"I can't believe he chose you! What's so great about you? You're ugly! Selfish! Gross! Unfaithful! A Liar! A Slut! Blossom you are a slut!" she yells. Blossom stands,

"Don't act like he's all innocent! He didn't truly love me either! Just because we shared kisses and words doesn't mean there was ever any emotion behind them! IT WAS EMPTY! ALL OF IT! I didn't love him and he didn't love me!" Blossom shouts defending herself. Ms. Bellum scoffs,

"Of course he loves you! He wouldn't be with me because he's with you! HE TOLD ME SO!" she hollers.

"Just because he's with me, doesn't mean he loves me!" Blossom yells back. Ms. Bellum rolls her eyes,

"Look! I have his pocket watch right here, he told me he put a picture of his most loved one in it. Let me guess that's you!" she screams opening the Pocket watch. The entire table stares and her in shock, while Mojo just smirks. Him's shock expression slowly turns into a wicked smile. Mojo points to her and the cops get the message, the hold her down just as she manages to open the pocket watch…Inside is a picture of herself…

…

"_Mayor, may I speak with you in private?" Ms. Bellum asks the Mayor as they walk aimlessly around the party room. The Mayor nods and they head to a private room, unaware of Brick following them and watching their every move. _

"_Mayor, I have something to confess to you…" Ms. Bellum whispers in the Mayor's ear. Her closeness makes him a bit uncomfortable but he's not complaining. _

"_Yes go on," he says. She cups his face in her hands,_

"_I love you," she whispers, with that she pushes her lips to his. The Mayor is much too stunned to move and he doesn't, for a few seconds anyway. Eventually, he pushes her away gently,_

"_What are you doing?" he asks. Ms. Bellum smiles, innocently,_

"_Nothing…" she whispers in his ear again. He pushes her away,_

"_Ms. Bellum…I'm married," he say softly. Ms. Bellum scoffs,_

"_Who cares about that slut, you don't love her! I know you don't! She doesn't love you, but I do!" She exclaims, pouring her heart out to him. The Mayor sighs as this is very hard for him,_

"_I'm sorry…" he whispers, he checks his pocket watch, "We should get back to that party," he says heading toward the door._

"_I swear you love that pocket watch more than anyone," she says bitterly. The Mayor smiles,_

"_That's because it holds the picture of my true love…" he whispers with a wink. Ms. Bellum lightens up,_

"_Well…Can I see it?" she asks, the Mayor shakes his head. _

"_No…Never…" They open the door and head in the direction of the party, but the Mayor stops._

"_I think I'll retire for the day, bye Ms. Bellum," he waves and heads toward his bedroom. Ms. Bellum frowns when he's gone. _

'_he doesn't love me…He loves that…that SLUT! My life is over…I must see that pocket watch! I must know for sure! I must get it at all costs.' With this thought, Ms. Bellum grabs a knife from the table and heads to the bedroom. She walks in silently, the Mayor hasn't changed yet and is laying on the bed in his clothes. She straddles him, putting a sock in his mouth to muffle anything he screams or says. She puts the knife to his throat,_

"_I love you…But, you won't be with me…If you won't be with me! You won't be with anyone! I love you too much to see you in misery with that slut everyday! I LOVE YOU!" she slits his throat, grabs his pocket watch, and runs from the scene. _

…

The Professor and Ms. Keane had discovered this earlier, Ms. Bellum caught them while they were trying to call the police. They had managed to reach the police but not say anything useful.

The chief throws Ms. Bellum in the back of the police car and other cops throw the body bags in another vehicle. Brick holds Blossom close as she weeps on his shoulder. Butch wraps his arms around Buttercup's waist from behind as she stares at the car disappearing in the distance. Him frowns slightly at the murder and at the end of scandals. Mojo just stands still, proud that he solved it first. Bubbles lets tears flow down her face as she looks at everyone in turn. She turns to Boomer last, he stares at her for a long moment before slowly kissing away her tears. She closes her eyes at his touch and lets him pull her into a hug, Him sees this and smiles…

But yet, the scandals aren't over…

After the cops were long gone it is now near 4:00 in the morning.

Blossom holds Brick close, they decided to get married now that everyone between them is gone. Everyone was very happy for them, even if this joy came from the most horrible of origins.

Bubbles softly kisses Boomer's cheek. Boomer had asked Bubbles out soon after the cops left Bubbles, of course, said yes. Him couldn't be happier.

Butch took Buttercup off to the side of where the group was now gathered. He pressed her against a wall and stole another kiss from her lips. He had asked her to run away with him, much to Him's delight, but she refused, much to Him's sadness. She had said that she would like to keep her job, if he was willing to give up his fortune to run away and be with her, couldn't he give up his fortune to stay and be with her? He immediately agreed. Blossom let Buttercup get a nicer room so she and Butch could live together, they were very grateful.

Him looks to the house next door in delight, he bought it a few hours ago. He wanted to stay as close to these scandal written people as possible, plus he would see Bubbles and Boomer's blooming relationship everyday. He was ecstatic.

Mojo rolls his eyes at his dear friend, he agreed to move into the big house with him as they always lived together. They were great friends forever and always.

Him smiles looking toward the couples yet again, Brick and Blossom were now kissing intensely, ignoring the world around them. Butch and Buttercup were resting, both of them panting as the rested their foreheads against one another's. Him smiles widely as Boomer pushes his lips to Bubbles in their first kiss, he than whispers sweet nothings in her ear as she blushes. Him's attention turns to Brick and Blossom as Brick picks her up and carries her up the stairs. Him sighs in content,

"The scandals never end…"

_The End._

* * *

><p>What did you think? Was it predictable? I've never writen a mystery before! It's really hard... did you like it? I hope you did! :) Thanks for reading!<p>

I Love You.

Hope You Have A Nice Life.


End file.
